


You gotta promise not to stop (when I say when)

by korilove



Series: you & i verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, I am terrible at tagging, musician!stiles, naked dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilove/pseuds/korilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles surprises Lydia on her birthday with a serenade. Minus the clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You gotta promise not to stop (when I say when)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new verse I'm getting into, inspired by so much it's impossible to list it all.
> 
> This fic would not have been possible/as awesome as it is without the help of my betas and bffs Si and Po, who can be found here: [x](http://scottmczall.tumblr.com) & [x](http://mcmartinskees.tumblr.com) respectively.
> 
> The song in this fic is Sugar, Sugar by the Archies, and the title is from Everlong by Foo Fighters.

Blowing her hair out of her face, Lydia swings the door to her apartment closed with her foot. The open concept of her apartment is dark and void of the dim light of twilight that should be peering through her living room windows. 

Lydia waves off her suspicion long enough to toss her keys into the basket on the counter of the island, and toes off her louboutins. She sighs as she feels her feet appreciate the feeling of freedom, flexing her toes out and enjoying the stretch. She hangs up her purse and jacket on the hooks beside the door, and makes her way to the bedroom.

And that’s when she knows she’s not alone. There’s a crack of light peering into the room from the bottom of her bedroom door. 

Tentatively, she picks up her baseball bat from the open closet door, and tiptoes her away across the apartment. Lydia can feel her heartbeat in her ears, and even as she tries to steady her breathing, thoughts of worry and fear overcome her. 

She reaches the door of her bedroom and presses her ear to the door to listen. There’s no sound. Cursing in her mind, Lydia slowly turns the doorknob. Letting out a breath she didn’t remember she was holding, she quickly opens the door. 

She doesn’t know weather to scream in happiness or annoyance as she processes what she’s seeing. 

Stiles is standing at the foot of her bed, guitar slung over his shoulder like he’s about to play a show. He’s wearing nothing but this smug smirk that lights up his features - his eyes are twinkling with mischief and knowing. 

“Not exactly the welcome I was hoping for, but I can roll with this.” He quips, eyebrow kinking slightly. 

He shifts the guitar away from him, and _yep_ , he is definitely not wearing anything. 

Lydia bites her lip as coherent thoughts seem to escape her.  She can taste her lipstick on her tongue, but she doesn’t really care. All she wants to do is wipe that smirk off his face. 

It really should be illegal. 

That’s when she realizes she still has the bat in her hands, and she hasn’t moved an inch since entering the room. 

She looks down at her bat - which Stiles had given to her at some point. “You need to be able to protect yourself from potential threats, Lyds.” He’d said. 

_Yeah, potential threats alright._

She leans the bat against the door frame and takes a seat on her bed, purposely ignoring her boyfriend. 

She hears him huff out a breath of annoyance, and she smirks in return. _Game on_. 

Since Stiles is still facing the door, Lydia gets a pretty great view of his ass. It’s perkier than she would have assumed before they had started dating. It’s dusted with dark hair and those signature moles she knows roam all over his body. 

Finding out where those moles lie just might be her favorite pastime. 

Stiles takes her silence as an opportunity, and starts strumming his guitar. The melody is soft and slow, and she doesn’t recognize it. 

Stiles slowly turns around, still playing the chord progression, when he starts to sing. “ _Sugar, oh, honey, honey, You are my candy girl, And you got me wanting you,_ ”

 _Oh no._  She thinks, and tries to hide her amusement. Of course Stiles would pick the cheesiest song in the history of the world. 

“ _Honey, oh, sugar, sugar, You are my candy girl,_ ” He continues, completely off-key. He slowly walks around the bed towards her, and Lydia turns her head. She cannot handle his cheesiness right now. 

“ _And you got me wanting you,_ ” Stiles leans in closer to her and sings it into her ear, making her cringe a bit at his tone-deafness. His breath ghosts over her ear, and she feels goosebumps travel down her neck and spine. She licks her lips and tries to ignore him, but it’s proving to be difficult. 

She can almost feel his smile radiating off him, even though she’s doing her best not to acknowledge it in any way. 

“ _I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you,_ ” He stops strumming the guitar and brings his hand up to her cheek, turning her face towards him. He’s forcing her to watch. Lydia rolls her eyes and the smile she gets from him is downright sinful. He straightens up and continues with his serenade. 

“ _I just can't believe it's true, I just can't believe the wonder of this feeling, too, I just can't believe it's true,_ ” 

Stiles is practically beaming now, starting to move his hips and dance on the spot. Lydia shakes her head, but she can’t contain the smile that creeps onto her face. As ridiculous as he is, his terrible dance moves just might be turning her on. 

“ _Oh, sugar, oh, honey, honey_  
_You are my candy girl_  
_And you got me wanting you_  
_Oh, honey, oh, sugar, sugar_  
_You are my candy girl_  
_And you got me wanting you_ ” 

Lydia stares at him in disbelief as he keeps dancing, his shoulders and upper body being thrown in the mix now. She can’t believe he’s actually doing this, and a laugh bubbles from her lips. She throws her palm over her mouth, trying to stifle the sound, but she only vibrates harder into her hand. 

“ _When I kissed you girl I knew how sweet a kiss could be, I know how sweet a kiss can be,_ ” Stiles just keeps playing and singing terribly off key, completely unfazed by her amusement. 

“ _Like the summer sunshine you pour sweetness over me, Pour your sweetness over me_ ” 

Stiles raises his eyebrows and drops the guitar out of his hands. Bobbing his head, he starts clapping to the beat. It takes every fiber of Lydia’s being for her not to throw her head back and laugh at him. 

“ _Pour your sugar on me, honey! Pour your sugar on me, baby!_ ” 

Lydia is full out laughing now, struggling to breathe. Stiles falters for a second, dropping his head down before picking the guitar back up. He jerks his head at Lydia, and she nods before clapping where he left off. 

“ _Pour your sugar on me, oh, yeah_  
_Pour your sugar on me, honey_  
_Pour your sugar on me, baby_  
_I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Pour your sugar on me, honey_ ” 

Stiles slows down the pace, and Lydia drops her hands. Somehow, the hilarity and ridiculousness is gone. Stiles moves to sit on the bed, and she scooches over to give him room. 

“ _Oh sugar, oh, honey, honey, You are my candy girl,_ ” All Lydia can register is that Stiles has stopped playing again, and his breath is shallow as he cups her face with his right hand. 

“ _And you got me wanting you._ ” He doesn’t sing the line - he whispers it. Lydia’s eyes flicker from his to his lips, and she mashes her own together. 

Stiles tilts her face with his fingers and kisses her softly, and she can _feel_ herself melting into it.

He kisses her again, molding her lips with his. Lydia feels herself shudder as he opens her lips and tastes her with his tongue. She threads her hands into his hair, weaving through it desperately. 

He pulls away to lift the guitar strap up and over his head, setting it to the side of the bed before his hand caresses the sensitive skin on Lydia’s neck. Lydia can’t tear her eyes away from his as he moves to pull her back in. His lips are still soft, but there’s a bit more urgency. 

It’s always been clear to Lydia that Stiles doesn’t do anything halfway. The same principle applies to kissing. Even after 2 years together, he kisses her like every part of her mouth is completely new - something he has to discover. She relishes in the depth of his kiss - the little flicks of his tongue, the nips at her lips, they way he puts everything he has into every motion.  Lydia kisses him back with the same amount of fervour - but letting him completely take control. 

Lydia makes a soft sound of approval as he starts tangling his long fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp while still being attentive to her mouth. Stiles chuckles lightly when Lydia tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth - her usual signal to "get on with it ". 

He pulls away from her lips to slide he blazer off her shoulders. "You have way too much clothing on" he deadpans. 

The laugh that bursts out of Lydia's chest is euphoric. Stiles peppers kisses all over her neck and collarbone, as if to distract her from laughing.  "It's about time someone said that" she replies. 

Stiles looks up at her, grinning as he peels her tank top from her skin. As soon as she’s free of the garment, his lips are back on her skin. 

Lydia revels in the feel of his lips searing their way across her chest - he can set fire to her skin with even the softest butterfly kisses. Sometimes she thinks everything about this boy should be illegal - chain him up and never let him see the light of day again. 

Finally, Stiles starts to tug on the fabric of Lydia’s skirt. Smiling broadly, Lydia makes quick work of sliding out of it, gathering the material in her hands and dropping it off the side of the bed.

"So how'd I do?" Stiles questions. He lifts his head so he’s in clear view, his left eyebrow raising up.That familiar smirk is back, and Lydia knows he's just looking to pad his ego at this point. 

"If I have to tell you, this is where the night ends." She smirks, challenging him while pulling off her bra. 

Stiles groans in a way that Lydia knows he's feigning frustration before he pulls her into his lap. 

_That's what I thought._

"So, you think it's perfectly legal to break into someone's apartment, expose yourself, and then solicit said someone for sex?" Lydia asks, actually curious. She rolls up onto her knees, so she isn’t quite sitting in Stiles’ lap, more like hovering over him. 

"Well, technically I can't break in if I have a key Lyds." He says, looking her right in the eyes as his eyebrows raise slightly. He’s running his hands down her back and it’s taking all of her concentration to keep the conversation. 

Stiles sits up a bit, tilting his head into the crook of her neck. She can feel his breath sending waves of electricity over her skin. He softly presses his lips to her skin and she feels little shivers of pleasure all down her spine. 

"And I'm pretty sure you like the exposure and solicitation just fine." He whispers, pulling away from her. He is so smug, she just wants to wipe the smirk off his face. His lips are already stained red from her lipstick, and it just makes them even more delectable. 

"I am appalled by that insinuation, simply on principle.” She snarks back, pursing her lips as she tries to mask the effect he has on her. 

"If it's only on principle, don't you think I'd be the exception to the rule?" Stiles pulls Lydia in closer again and places a soft kiss to her lips, teasing. 

"Maybe." Lydia replies, keeping her eyes as far away from him as possible. Looking at him now would be giving him satisfaction, and Lydia isn’t about to give in. 

"Maybe, huh? Can I turn that into a yes? I really can't afford a lawsuit or a stint in jail." Stiles quips, not even trying to hide his amusement. 

Lydia hesitates before shifting her eyes back to him. 

"Convince me." She mumbles. 

Stiles gives a small nod, and uses his right hand to pull her back in. 

Lydia lets herself sink into it - lips and tongues and teeth, skin on skin and heavy breaths. The only barrier between them her underwear. 

Stiles flips her over suddenly, and she makes an audible sound when her back hits the mattress. 

His kisses start to trail over her breasts. At first he places soft kisses to each breast, before his tongue darts out from his lips to swirl around a nipple. Her sight starts to go a bit hazy,and she closes her eyes to revel in it. 

When he seems satisfied, Stiles places hot, open mouthed kisses down her stomach, and Lydia is just _itching_ for him to touch her. 

“Today, Stiles.” She whines impatiently. 

He peers up at her as he carefully hooks his long fingers around her panties. When he drags them down her legs so excruciatingly slow, she audibly scolds him with a click of her tongue. She looks down at him and that smug, satisfied look is back, but she can’t bring herself to care. 

Thank god he has no quips, and has decided that he’s tortured her enough, because he wastes no time pressing his tongue to her clit. 

Lydia moans softly and tangles her fingers through his hair as Stiles goes right to work. He pushes a finger inside her as he lashes at her, always taking direction when Lydia tugs at his hair. 

He adds a second finger to the mix and Lydia can’t help but arch into him. She’s completely at his mercy, and he knows it. 

_Damn that smug look on his face._

He sends her over the edge by nibbling at her clit, and his name slips from breathily from her lips as she comes. 

Lydia feels herself come back to reality, her chest rising and falling steadily. She can feel Stiles breathing softly on her thigh, pressing his lips there while she comes down from her high. 

Lydia nudges him with her foot, and he smiles against her sensitive skin. He crawls up her body and captures her lips again, positioning himself over her. 

Then, Stiles mumbles something so quietly, Lydia doesn’t think she’s hearing right. 

“..Your sugar on me.” 

“What?” She breathes out.  
  
Stiles jerks his head back from hers. He looks like he’s been caught with his hands in the cookie jar - his cheeks start to flush with heat. 

“Are you _singing_?!” Lydia asks incredulously. 

"Maybe." Stiles seems to recover from being caught - the devil smirk slowly makes it’s reappearance on his lips. He starts humming the song he'd sung to her earlier as he kisses the hollow of her throat. 

Lydia's mouth falls open in disbelief. "Are you for real?" 

Stiles sputters against her skin before breaking out into full song again. " _Pour your sugar on me, baby!_ " 

Lydia huffs at him. "You are so _ridiculous_ , Stilinski. You literally just made me come and you're singing?" 

Stiles just shrugs and repeats the line again, broad smile lighting up his features. " _Pour your sugar on me honey!_ " 

Lydia rolls her eyes. "You are totally ruining the mood, asshat." 

Stiles knits his eyebrows before snarling back "Well maybe you'll just have to shut me up." 

_Challenge accepted._

Lydia uses the muscles in her legs to roll him over, and the “oof” he lets out gives her a sense of pride. Stiles is still humming as she makes her way down his body, making sure to dot every mole she finds with a kiss. 

When she takes him in her mouth without warning, he makes a sound that sounds like he’s choking on his own words. 

Smugly, Lydia pulls off, swiping her tongue from base to tip. She takes a moment to swirl around the top of his cock, teasing at the slit. 

“ _Fuck._ Yeah, please do that as much as you want.” Stiles groans. 

Lydia just rolls her eyes before sinking down again. 

She keeps the pace agonizingly slow, paying special attention to the slit, where pre-cum has started to accumulate. At some point, Stiles reaches his hand into her hair. He cradles her skull and moves with her every time she bobs back down.

Stiles must be getting close, because he starts fucking up into her mouth, and he can’t keep his filthy mouth shut. The slews of “ _Fuck._ ”, “ _Jesus Christ._ ”, “ _Oh my god._ ”, and “ _Lyds._ ” fall from his scornful lips, dissolved completely to her mercy. Until he tightens his grip on her scalp, raking his nails over her head. 

Lydia releases him from her grip, popping her lips as his dick springs free. She raises her eyes to him and give him a look. 

There’s something about Stiles when he’s like this. Slack-jawed, relaxed features, amber irises darkened to chocolate from lust. Lydia can see the smears of her lipstick etched on his lips and skin, and it feels like she’s marked him for her own. 

Which is a bit pointless, since he’s already completely hers. 

Stiles sits up to meet her, and Lydia dives back in, kissing him reverently. He responds with the same urgency, scooping her up and flipping her back over onto the mattress. 

He pulls away from her lips as he pushes inside her. He kisses the hollow of her throat as she adjusts, and she’s sure he feels the vibration of the guttural, _animal_ sound she makes. 

“Fuck.” Stiles curses under his breath, and Lydia clutches onto him tighter as he gets into a rhythm. 

Wasting no time, he changes the angle to Lydia’s favorite, and nails her with it over and over. Lydia’s hands are everywhere - grasping onto his ass, running along his back, scraping manicured nails into his shoulders when she lets out a moan. 

Stiles groans his approval as he grinds his pelvis into her, clearly trying to get her off without a helping hand. Even through the haze of pleasure, Lydia can tell he’s probably going to succeed. 

She meets him with every thrust, barely aware of her movements. Her brain has completely switched off - all she can process is where his skin meets hers, his lips and tongue marking her neck and collarbone, the way he responds to her every move - 

“Stiles.” His name slips from her lips, as if its the holy grail. It’s pleading, ragged and at least 2 octaves higher than her normal voice. 

Stiles takes that as his cue, moving his kisses from her neck back to her lips as he speeds up relentlessly. His forehead is mashed up against hers and swears are falling from his lips again. 

Lydia is sure she draws blood as she sinks her nails into his shoulders. Letting go completely, she collapses over and over again. 

Stiles follows her a few moments later, unable to hold on. His rugged breathing blows across her face steadily as their pace slows.

Their kisses turn lazy and sloppy, as the natural high takes it's effect. Stiles is getting heavy on top of her, but Lydia can’t seem to bring herself to care.

Eventually, she nudges him in the back with her heel and he flops onto the mattress beside her. 

“Whew” He sighs, his features lit up with euphoria. Lydia smiles in agreement, sliding her arm around his torso. 

“I missed you.” She mumbles, biting her lip. 

Stiles pecks a kiss to the tip of her nose, that she feels all the way to her toes.“I missed you too, candy girl.” 

High off the endorphins, Lydia laughs lightly at the reference before she asks the question that’s been swirling in her mind as soon as she opened the bedroom door. “How did you even come up with this?” 

Stiles laughs with her before offering an explanation. “Well, one of the guys at the academy was playing it. Just randomly, you know? And I couldn’t get it out of my head. You totally fit the candy girl persona. The rest just kinda came to me.” 

Lydia kinks her eyebrow, forcing herself not to roll her eyes. “And the nudity was all you, was it?” 

Stiles smirks and shrugs his shoulders. “I may have had some suggestions.” 

With that, he pulls her closer, so that she’s flush against him. She laughs into his ear, while he presses kisses to her cheeks. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

For the next week, Lydia catches Stiles humming the tune at the most random of times. Once he sees that she’s noticed, he full out breaks into the lyrics, teasing her relentlessly. 

The only way she can get him to stop is to sink to her knees, and steal the words right out of his filthy mouth. 

_“Candy girl”, my ass._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ [oxtavias](http://oxtavias.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
